Te enseñare
by Akane Aome
Summary: Inuyasha sufre al ser maltratado por toda la escuela por ser "feo", incluso su hermano lo molesta. Inuyasha siempre se compara con su hermano, menos preciándose. Kagome llegara a su vida y le enseñara que el es mejor que nadie... le enseñara lo que se siente estar con una mujer por primera vez...


Yo te enseñare

Resumen:

Inuyasha es un hanyou nerd que es tratado peor que una basura, en la escuela su hermano no se cansa de molestarlo y sus padres lo desprecian por no ser fuerte. su vida era un total infierno. Kagome es una ex de Sesshomaru, ella fue engañada por el y la abandono por su hermana mayor. En busca de venganza Kagome se vuelve rebelde , todo lo contrario a lo que era antes, cuando se reencuentra a Inuyasha hará que este se valore y que la ayude en su venganza...

Inuyasha y Kagome harán la vida de Kikyo y Sesshomaru un infierno, pero en eso encontraran el amor...

Inuyasha Taisho es un joven de 23 años, estudia en la universidad Shikon junto con su hermano de Sesshomaru de 25 años. Inuyasha a pesar de tener el cuerpo de un Dios decide ocultarlo con ropa holgada y sin chiste. En cambio Sesshomaru no se cansa de presumirlo. Inuyasha tiene el cabello negro mientras Sesshomaru lo tiene plateado. Inuyasha es un hanyou y Sesshomaru un youkai.

Sus padres no se cansan de compararlos, en la escuela Inuyasha es molestado por todo el mundo en especial por su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha P.O.V

-Otro dia de sufrimiento, ya me canse de esto... siempre es lo mismo. Mi vida es un infierno... !Maldicion!...-

Me encontraba en mi habitacion despues de haber llegado de la universidad, este dia mi hermano me dio un puñetazo en el rostro por haber llamado a su novia... !PERRA!...

Ella se lo merecia, despues de haber tratado de besarme y Seshomaru nos encontrara me ordeno que nunca me acercara a ella o me mataria. Le conto a mis padres y ellos me corrieron de la casa. Ahora tengo que buscar un lugar donde vivir y conseguir un nuevo empleo, aunque tengo dinero para vivir el reto de mi vida no quiero estar sin hacer nada.

...

Este dia era lunes un nuevo dia en esta patetica universidad. Como siempre me diriji a mi salon pero choque con una chica realmente hermosa, su cabello era zabache y con destellos azulados, sus ojos eran grandes y de un hermoso color cafe chocolatoso y verde una combinacion rara pero hacia que se viera interesante y su cuerpo era el de una diosa griega. La ayude a recojer sus cosas del suelo y cuando me miro a los ojos me dio una sonrisa seductora, me acaricio la mejilla y me dio las gracias. Senti que la sangre subia por mis mejillas y las piernas me temblaban. Realmente estaba nervioso.

-Hola...- me saludo aun con su sonrisa seductora, no lo podia creer tenia la voz de una diosa.

-H...hola- conteste nerviosamente. Ambos nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo y se acerco peligrosamente a mi, eso hizo que mis rodillas temblaran.

-Oye, soy nueva y no tengo idea de donde esta el salon APS, tu podrias decirme...-

-Claro- conteste sin mas.

Desprevenido tomo sus cosas en su mano izquierda y sujeto la mia con la derecha, esa chica de verdad que era rapida, pero no conmigo eso estaba mas que claro. Caminamos por los pasillos de la Universidad y la deje en el salon de su primera clase, como despedida me dio un beso en el mejilla muy pero muy cerca de la boca...

Al termino de las clases me dirigí caminando a mi departamento, no era uno de los mas lujosos pero tampoco era uno pobre, tenia dos recamaras con su propio baño, sala, cocina, comedor, cuanto de lavado, y un pequeño despacho en el que el podia trabajar. Entro a su departamento cerrando de un portazo la puerta, solo queria darse un baño e irse a dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de meterme a bañar alguien toco a la puerta, estaba ya desnudo por lo que tuve que ponerme solo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, sali disparado del cuarto porque el olor que llenaba mi nariz era extrañamente conocido.

Abri la puerta y ahi estaba la muchacha de la mañana, con un vestido rosa escotado y con el doblecillo del vestido arriba de la rodilla, su cabello lo traia suelto y para mi sorpresa traia consigo 2 enormes maletas verdes.

-Hola de nuevo, ¿puedo pasar?...-

-Claro- me hice a un lado para que pasara, no le pedi permiso y tome sus dos maletas, se sento en uno de los sillones de la sala y se cruzo de piernas. Me sonroje cuando me miro de pies a cabeza y sonrio seductoramente, baje la mirada a mi cuerpo y ahi estaba yo de estupido con solo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura. Ella noto mi sonrojo y hablo...

-No te sonrojes... creeras que soy muy atrevida pero te vez bien Inuyasha...-

-D...disculpa... como sabes mi nombre, yo no te lo he dicho...-

-Tonto, te conozco mejor que nadie-

-!¿QUE?!-

-No grites, ve a cambiarte o quieres hablar asi como estas, por mi esta bien- eso proboca aun mas mi sonrojo.

-Ahora vuelvo-

Fui a mi habitacion y me puse mi pijama rayada. No me importa si me dice que esa pillama es horrenda a mi me gustaba y punto... Sali de la habitacion y fui directamente a la sala donde ella seguia en la misma posicion, me sente al frente de ella para poder vernos a la cara.

-Ahora me puedes explicar como es que me conoces...- pregunte sin rodeos.

-Ahhh... Inuyasha deja de ser tan grosero conmigo... pero esta bien te contare...-dijo la pelinegra cruzandose de brazos y mirandome a los ojos.

-Recuerdas que tu hermano mayor tuvo una novia... no muy a su gusto que digamos- comenzo.

-Solo recuerdo a una que no era su estilo... era fea... tenia el cabello siempre trenzado, anteojos gruesos, la ceja la tenia igual y su figura era un desastre... creo que se llamaba Kag...- describi a una de las exnovias del idiota de mi hermano.

-Presisamente inuyasha, la chica se llama Kagome... pero recuerdo que tu tampoco eras tan agraciado como yo- abri los ojos lo mas que pude cuando me dijo eso- Si tonto, no me mires asi... yo soy esa muchacha... yo soy Kagome...-

No lo podia creer, cuanto habia cambiado esa chiquilla de 17 años, ahora era todo lo contraria a lo que la recordaba. Ahora es sexy y atrevida pero en aquellos tiempos era una niña sin chiste.

-Deja de verme asi, bueno el caso es que escuche a tu hermano hablar con mi hermana Kikyo y lo que escuche me rompio el corazon...-

/

**FLASH BACK**

_Kagome paseaba por los inmensos jardines que tenia su casa, despues de un rato se aburrio y decidio ir a su cuarto a terminar su tarea. en medio de los pasillos vio dos figuras besandose, ella se escondio detras de una planta grande y miro a las personas besandose y tocandose descaradamente. para su sorpresa era su hermana y su novio Sesshomaru. Vio como el la cargaba de las nalgas y ella enrrolaba sus piernas en su cintura, entraron al cuarto de su hermana y cerraron la puerta._

_estaba mas que enojada, las lagrimas corrian por sus ojos sin parar, pero decidio escuchar. Se acerco a la puerta y escucho..._

_-Que tonta a sido mi hermana al pensar que tu te podias fijar en ella... jajajaja... pero debo admitir que perdi la apuesta...- murmuro Kikyo._

_-Te dije que no dudaras de mis capacidades de seduccion, aunque debo admitir nunca pense que se me fuera a entregar tran rapido...- se burlo Sesshomaru._

_!Pero que mierda acaba de decir!... __penso kagome desde afuera de la hacitacion_

_-Tan rapido se te entrego, es una facilota...-_

_-Ya mi amor mañana terminare con ella y podremos hacer nuestro noviazgo formal...-_

_Los ojo de Kagome se humedecieron como nunca, despues de haber escuchado semejantre mentira fue corriendo a su cuarto lloro por toda la noche. toda la noche planeo su venganza..._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Ahora entiendes el porque te recuerdo, tu eres el hermano de aquel maldito perro... Por lo que vi esta mañana a ti tampoco te trata como lo que eres...- cometo la azabache.

-En...entonces tu eras esa chiquilla, ¿despues de eso que te paso?, bueno si se puede saber...- murmuro un poco apenado Inuyasha.

-Me fui a Inglaterra a estudiar, para mi suerte el dia siguiente de lo que me entere me ofrecieron una beca completa, pero decidi que ya era tiempo de venir a vengarme de esos dos- contesto con una sonrisa en los labios. Algo que asusto al peli-negro.

-Pero a decir verdad no vine a contarte todo esto de a gratis-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- cuestiono el hanyou confudido.

-He venido a proponerte algo… Que estoy segura que estaras encantado en realizar-

-Te escucho…-

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888


End file.
